


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Foreplay, Married Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink<br/>Theme: Comfort<br/>Prompt: K/L AU, Sunday morning and the kids are with their grandpas. (plaid_slytherin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

She stretched, a smile spreading over her face.  _Can’t remember the last time I got to sleep in._  She was glad they’d made the effort to change the bed last night. She’d long been used to wearing tanks and sweats or shorts to bed - even on a Battlestar, sleeping nude in shared quarters was pushing the limits of propriety, and with kids in the house, there was just no way - but last night, they’d relished the opportunity to fall asleep skin to skin for the first time in well over a year. Said skin was soft and warm around her, and the sensual slide of the sheets added to her contented arousal.   
  
Her left arm stayed under him, and it hampered her movement, but she didn’t want to wake him yet. It’d been so long since they could be slow and lazy and explore each other. She smoothed her lips over the skin of his neck and back and shoulders - not kissing him so much as feeling her way with her mouth.   
  
The scent of his sleep-warmed skin was a joy. Quintessentially him. She might be able to give up every other smell in the world except this one. Not that she didn’t love the unique scents of her children, but Lee...Lee was special. She managed to get nearly to the small of his back before she couldn’t go any farther, and she made the return trip with her mouth open, breath hot on his flesh, lips dragging here and there, hands barely touching him.  
  
He shifted and murmured in his sleep, her name barely audible.  _Kara_. She scooted up enough that she could explore his arm and his shoulder, the side of his neck. She licked at that spot behind his ear and he whimpered. Her lips curved upward even as they continued their leisurely journey. She nudged his arm forward, and trailed open-mouthed kisses along his side to the place on his waist that tickled most of the time, but if she did it just right…  
  
“ _Ohhh_.”  
  
Yeah. His sleep-graveled voice caressed her ears, the sound guaranteed to get her blood pumping faster.   
  
He rolled to his right, enough that she could pull her arm free. She shifted lower in the bed, kissing his abs, gliding over his lower body. Certain portions of his anatomy were gratifyingly eager for her touch. Since he was still asleep, for the moment, she could play. He’d wake soon enough, and the rush would begin, but for now…

Her lips and tongue and fingers painted his skin - the divots at his hips, the light furring of hair covering his abdomen, the creases at his thighs, the oh, so velvety soft skin covering the hardness between his legs.  _Gods. Maybe I’m the one who can’t wait_. His left hand twitched downward, just touching himself, without any real intent yet. Every time it got in her way, she sucked a finger or his thumb in, swirling her tongue in languid circles, and even without her mouth on  _him_ , he was getting restless.  
  
She kept her hands on his skin as she crawled up and straddled him, waiting for just the right moment -  _there_  - to sink down on him. She held steady, massaging him with her muscles, her hands skimming over the skin of her own belly and breasts and neck.   
  
“Lee,” she whispered, clenching around him.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Lee,” again, just a bit louder, her voice tinged with the orgasm beginning inside her.  
  
His hand flexed around her hips as he mumbled, “Mmm?” again, then “Kara?”  
  
“Time to wake up, Lee. This is more fun when you participate.”  
  
Without opening his eyes, he repeated, “Particip -  _ohhhh_  -” as she rose up and sank back down. “Kara.”  
  
She raised her arms, crossing them behind her head, leaving everything bare to his gaze when he finally opened his eyes. Her breasts jiggled as she rose and fell again, his fingers tight enough on her hips that she’d have bruises later, deliciously achy bruises.  
  
One hand rose, the back of his hand passing over her hardened nipple, turning over to skate his palm down the center of her body to her clit, where he put the slightest pressure on her with his thumb. Her hips stuttered as she climaxed, her breath whooshing out in a wordless sound.  
  
Lee followed seconds later, the jerky movements of her body more than enough at this point to make him come.   
  
She lowered her body to lie against him, and his arms tightened around her. “Morning, Lee.”  
  
“Morning.” A hand on her neck brought their mouths together. “If I go back to sleep, can you do that again?”  
  
She snickered and he breathed out harshly when her body flexed around his softening dick. “Kidding. I was kidding.”  
  
“Maybe you should go take your vitamins, Lee, because your dad’s not bringing the kids home until ten o’clock tonight. Do you know how long it’s been since we had a whole morning, much less twelve hours, alone together?”  
  
He rolled them over, teasing her with the pressure of his hips. “I’ll need more than a multivitamin if you expect me to keep up with you for twelve hours, Kara.”  
  
“I stocked the fridge for you.”


End file.
